firelairfrostfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Corkman
Theodore "Teddy" Corkman was a tritagonist later becomes deutragonist (replaces Aelita Magranice ) from Mockingsorrow series. She's a formal party singer. Inspiration Name meanings Thoedore is the masculine name means the Greek name Θεόδωρος (Theodōros) meaning "God's gift" (from the Greek words Θεός, (theos) "God" and δώρον (dōron) "gift") althrough is female herself. Nickname Concept art history She was Cyborg Kuro-chan around 2009 or 2010. She used look a like Kuro-Chan character but her name wasn't japanese. Her name also same as the redesigned one. Her name given after the character named Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Personality She is cocky, cynical and manly attitude, although she hates being a girlish stereotypes and sarcasstic, either she's brave and fearless. Even thought, she cares for others especially for her potential love Heather Frostrier . Appearance Physical appearance She's tall and black haired with red eyes. She has muscular build with curvaceous body with hourglass build. Has broad shoulder and medium-sized breast. Main appearance (Outfit 1#) She has pigtails with dark purple with lavender two stripes ribbon with yellow bells. She wears grey choker with purple diamond. Archived appearance She wears a blackish dark teal dress with black with three pink stripes long split rectangular magician suit with dark teal-lavender ombre with white sparkle (almost looks like a space) underneath it. Has zipper behind her back. She wears attached grey puff visible shoulder with tight black long cuff to reach her knuckles with white separated line. She has white bodice underneath the dress attached to frilly style dress with three layers of light teal and dirty teal ruffles over dark teal ruffles for the skirt. And has white lacing on her bodice insidde her black dress. She wears stocking and high boots Relationship Heather Frostrier Sol Magranice Not interact each other that much. She seems had a good term with her even she just jealous to see Sol and her best friend (or crush) seems together. Powers and abilities Powers As a normal mutant, she just stronger than humans but not stronger than Demons, Humanoids/Monsters, Mutant Metatrons, Sirens or Angels. 'Superhuman strength: '''She can carry multiple of men and women as well she can carry a man and heavy rocks and vehicle and break through the wall. She can break men's bones neither if she slaps human until they're bleeding. Talents '''Singing: '''She can sing but not perfect as Sabrina Heidi Stars Equipment Purple diamomd Trivia *Her main inspiration is Stan Pines from ''Gravity Falls althrough little similar from him and her sister inspired Ford Pines from Gravity Falls. **Both of them have twin sibling. **Both of them have long-lost sibling through another dimension (later returned and reunited a few years later). *Teddy and Heather Frost aren't related, Heather is Teddy's crush and best friend. **Both her and Heather Frost are same hair and eye color but their skins and hairstyles are different. Either Heather Frost has shoulder-length hair and pale skin and Teddy herself has long hair and tan-reddish skin * Gallery Outfits Theodore new.png|Her main outfit theo dress.png|Her fancy dress Theodore ref.png|Theodore in her early redesigned (Archieved appearance) Category:STILL CONSTRUCTION Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major characters Category:Mockingsorrow Characters Category:Mutants Category:Twins